Tattooed Heart
by MalexAlex
Summary: A veces la venganza queda tatuada en nuestro corazón.
1. Prologo

Prologo

**ACLARO: VICTORIOUS NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, ES DE DAN Y NICK, SI FUERA MIO NO LO HUBIERAN CANCELADO NUNCA xD**

Probablemente deba comenzar por mi nombre, o al menos eso creo, en fin, mi nombre es Tori Vega, y ustedes dirán: ¿Quién es Tori Vega?, fácil, soy un agente especializado de la organización gubernamental llamada "REED": Red Especializada En Defensa , algo complicado pero originalmente casi nunca me preocupo por ella, yo conformo el equipo llamado "The Six Fighting", los cuales son encargados sobre la protección y tranquilidad de los ciudadanos por ataques, YO, Tori Vega, conformo la parte de defensa: "¿Cómo es eso?", preguntarás y eso es muy sencillo, somos enviados a "asuntos", generalmente son misiones de alto riesgo y debo admitir que no me envían a menos que quieran desastre, sí, no puedo evitarlo, eso molesta mucho a Jade, pero es divertido hacerla enojar no puedo negarlo, ¿Quién es Jade?, pues es mi compañera gótica, amante a las tijera y al dolor, Ah y es la que supervisa las misiones, debo decir que es escalofriante pero a la vez interesante, sí, acabo de admitir que me parece interesante, hasta allí, también tenemos a Cat Valentine, pelirroja sonrisa linda y buen sentido del humor, la cual puede ser inocente en muchos casos, pero no hay que dejarse engañar, ella es la "Hacker" del equipo, Robbie Shapiro, el cual de alguna extraña manera resulta ser un gran experto en Robótica, Andre Harris, "El mecánico", digamos que este chico hace magia con todo tipo motores, si quieres reparar algo o conducirlo Andre es el mejor, Beck Oliver, sí el chico guapo del grupo, sin embargo no hay que dejarse engañar por su apariencia de niño bonito, lo cierto es que puede manejar cualquier tipo de armas y con lo que ocurre en este siglo déjame decirte que es muy útil.

Ahora que saben un poco más de mi equipo, les mencionaré en que situación estamos, nos encontramos en el año 2033, la tercera guerra mundial fue librada entre los rusos y americanos, luego de un altercado que llevó al resto del mundo a formar parte de este trágico acontecimiento, una bomba atómica fue lanzada y miles de personas murieron, lo que logró dividir el planeta en dos partes. "Cybors VS Humanos", ¿Cómo rayos llegaron al conseguirlo tan rápido? Es complicado, el presidente estuvo de acuerdo en organizar un equipo contra estas máquinas, pero lo más duro es que son controladas por un hombre, su nombre "Ryan Daniels", él empezó esta sangrienta matanza solo porque siempre creyó que los robots poseían mejores características que los humanos y los superaban en gran nivel, a mi parecer siempre me resultó una persona completamente loca y nunca estuve equivocada. Luego de años de lucha entre el hombre y la máquina el 11 de agosto de 2020 fue asesinado por la resistencia. Las cosas se mantuvieron en paz por 10 años y creímos que por fin nos libraríamos de esas catástrofes carentes de sentido, pero a la final no pudimos estar más equivocados, el 11 de agosto del 2030, en el décimo aniversario de la muerte de Daniels, su hijo Ryder, lideró la nueva amenaza cybors, debo decir que odio a ese idiota, supongo que vivir con un loco puede ser contagioso, luego de 2 años fuimos reclutados y libramos una batalla contra las máquinas nuevamente, al principio éramos solo unos críos, pero luego de la situaciones que se nos presentaron aprendimos a tolerarnos y a llevarnos mejor como equipo.

Ahora que les he hablado del equipo y de nuestra situación, debería empezar a decir más de mí, Victoria Damw, nombre de nacimiento, Tori de cariño, mi infancia fue buena, tenía una hermana y mis padres me amaban, no podía quejarme, nunca paso por mi mente querer ser un "agente" o algo parecido, pero todo lo que conocía y amaba fue destruido y con ello se llevaron una parte de mí, mis padres junto con mi hermana fueron quemados vivos por ese maldito loco, la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo y yo aún era una niña, todo ocurrió el 11 de abril del 2022, apenas con 13 años mis padres quisieron darnos un respiro a mí y a Trina, nos llevaron para un pequeño parque, el cual quedaba a dos cuadras del refugio donde nos encontrábamos, ¿mala idea no?, solo habían pasado 30 min cuando esas cosas nos atacaron, a mí me tomaron del brazo y me lo destrozaron, yo lloraba y la agonía era inmensa, mis padres miraban impotente la situación cuando esa cosa me lanzó fuertemente contra una vieja casa abandonada y del impacto rompí una ventana, lo que hizo que fragmentos de vidrio se encajaran a mi costado, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por mi brazo y la cabeza me daba vueltas, caí desmaya al instante.

Al despertar lo primero que noté fue un cuarto blanco en su totalidad, al principio pensé que estaba muerta, pero luego descarte esa idea cuando vi como una señora vestida de enfermera, cabello canoso y amable sonrisa me preguntaba sobre cómo me encontraba, no la recuerdo bien pero sé que fue una mujer muy paciente en cuanto a mi recuperación, me entregó un vaso de agua el cual tomé con mi brazo izquierdo, al hacerlo lo rompí de forma automática y pedacitos de cristal se incrustaron en mi mano, pero lo curioso era que no sentía nada, con mi mano derecha lo inspeccioné y al quitar un pedazo de vidrio noté como la carne se venía con el, debajo de la piel tenía lo que parecía ser hierro, no hueso como debía ser, el asombro y el miedo me invadieron y empecé a gritar descontroladamente, la enfermera intentó calmarme sin poder conseguirlo, con mi brazo metálico la mandé a volar y la estrellé contra la pared, mis movimientos se detuvieron bruscamente y la miré con mucha tristeza, pues sentía tanta repugnancia hacia mí por haberme convertido en uno de ellos que lo siguiente que vi fue la oscuridad, sin notarlo me habían inyectado una dosis de calmantes para hacerme dormir. La siguiente vez que desperté por fin lograron explicarme que pasaba, me encontraron moribunda en aquella casona abandonada con el brazo destrozado con vidrios en mi costillas y la cabeza sangrante, mis padres y hermana habían sido asesinados y no pude hacer nada, siempre me culpé de ello, pero jamás quise hablarlo con alguien. Me enviaron a servicios sociales pero hay que ser realistas, ¿Quién querría a una niña con un brazo robótico?, sí, nadie, pasé los dos siguientes años en un orfanato, los niños me tenían miedo y las monjas me despreciaban. Luego se presentó una oportunidad que no dejé pasar, me reclutaron por mi brazo "especial", podía hacer cosas que otros no, pasé los últimos años entrenando y mejorando el control de este. Siempre fui reservada y la mayoría me temía, pero así lo quise, solo quería venganza, por eso me decepcionó saber la muerde de Daniels, pero debo admitir que el alivio fue grande.

Actualmente tengo 24 años, vivo en la agencia, ya que no podemos estar muy lejos de ella por si algo se presenta, luego de conocer a los chicos debo decir que nunca me sentí más agradecida por eso, mi soledad fue interrumpida, mi vida cambiada y sé que las de ellos igual, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tengamos una misión, la cumpliremos y si no ocurre al menos daremos la vida por ello, en cuanto a Ryder, que se prepare que los "Six Fighting" los cazarán y lo harán pagar por todos y cada uno de sus delitos.

**Bueno este es el prologo de mi nueva historia, siento mucho haber abandonado "Awake and Alive", pero ya estoy haciendo el 3 capitulo así que paciencia, esta idea no salia de mi mente y una amiga me animo a publicarla así que acá esta, espero que les guste y si no es mucha molestia me den criticas constructivas quiero mejorar después de todo :D. Amor y Paz, By: Malex**


	2. Esto no es posible

**ACLARO: No soy dueño de Victorious, si lo fuera no fuera tan pela bola XD, estuve viendo varias peliculas de acción lo cual me inspiro de gran medida, gracias por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Capitulo 1**

**"Es una de las infinitas formas de ser estúpido eso de querer que la realidad se adecue a tu pensamiento."**

**Base R.E.E.D: 13:30 horas.**

-¡CAPITÁN, CAPITÁN!- Uno de los cadetes llega corriendo, su respiración era forzada y estaba rojo por dicho ejercicio, el capitán Erwin Sikowitz mira un poco preocupado dicho alboroto.

-Por el gran gandhi Burf ¿Por qué el escándalo?-

-Capitán, usted debe ver ésto -El tono de seriedad no pasó desapercibido y asintió, sin decir más caminó con Burf hasta la sala de control y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente anonadado, en la pantalla gigante frente a él no había más que destrucción, debería de haberse acostumbrado hace años pero aún es difícil de ver sobre todo por las vidas que siempre se perdían, el ataque fue de distintas partes del mundo, Russia, Francia, Inglaterra.

-Sikowitz ésto es un desastre- Ante la mención de su nombre, el hombre mayor dirigió su mirada a una pelirroja, la cual le fue fácil de reconocer, Cat Valentine, antigua pupila y ahora toda una agente, -Valentine informame de los daños, ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Y Donde está Vega?- Exigió el Capitán Erwin con desesperación. La misión de Vega era reunirse con el capitán de una embarcación que traía consigo un maletín, el cual controlaba el ultimo satélite enviado al espacio con éxito, los otros siempre eran interceptados y este milagrosamente logró pasar para gran satisfacción humana. El proyecto era secreto, solo los lideres de las seis naciones sabían su propósito, aunque viendo la onda de destrucción le hizo fácil decir para que está diseñado, por la importancia de la misión, Victoria Vega fue asignada a ella a pesar del inminente desastre que causaba a su paso siempre era capaz de cumplir su objetivo.

-¿Qué rayos es todo ese escándalo? Algunas personas intentan dormir.-Vino la voz somnolienta de cierta castaña que aún se le notaba el cansancio en sus facciones, Sikowitz y Cat voltearon a ver a Tori frente a ellos algo atontada. -TORI, ¿POR LOS TAPONES DE MI ESPOSA QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- Grito exaltado Sikowitz quien miraba entre Valentine y Vega buscando respuesta, ambas lo miraron confundidos pero por distintas razones.

-Bueno, uno: Hoy era mi día de descanso ¿Recuerdas? Dos: En la ultima misión mi brazo tuvo que tener unas reparaciones y algunas mejoras que Shapiro perfeccionó, tres: Tú no tienes esposa ahh y, cuatro: ¡NO ME GRITES! -Exclamó enumerando con sus dedos lo que iba diciendo y gruñendo la última parte.

-Fire, deberías estar en la misión del maletin, ¿Qué acaso no te dieron la orden?- Si la situación no fuera tan grave estaría riendo por lo cómico del momento, pero simplemente todo estaba mal. La mencionada simplemente negó con desdén ya que no tenía ni idea de que misión hablaban o maletín, Cat o "Hake" como era conocido por la castaña simplemente traga su frustración, los ataques eran mas constantes ya que quieren acorralarnos como si fueran animales, empezó a teclear con rapidez buscando alguna manera de poder acceder al satélite desde aquí, aunque lo dudaba valía la pena intentarlo. Toda la base estaba en extremo desastre, ella estaba enterada de todo el proceso, como el hacker del grupo sus decisiones siempre fueron tomadas en cuenta aparte de ser informada al 100% de la mayoría de las tareas.

Sikowitz caminaba de un lado a otro y tocó el comunicador que yacía en su oído.- Lane, te necesito ahora en la sala de control, quiero saber por que nadie le AVISÓ A VEGA DE SU MISIÓN!- Gritó lo último y cortó la comunicación antes de que éste le pudiera responder algo, luego de eso el capitán tomó una respiración profunda y le explicó a Tori el plan sobre el maletín y el fracaso de éste, ya que ahora se encontraba en malas manos y aún estaba la incógnita de el "Por que" dicha agente no fue informada de una misión tan importante, Tori simplemente llevó las manos a su cabeza en señal de impotencia viendo como grandes naciones eran atacadas y las vidas que seguramente estuvieron perdidas, a pesar de estar ocultas no puede haber manera de que pudieran sobrevivir, apretó los dientes con fuerza y golpeó la pared más cercana dejando un pequeño hoyo en ella. Luego de la reciente guerra, las naciones dejaron de lado sus diferencias si querían vivir era necesario hacerlo.

-¿Quién era el responsable de hacerme saber dicha tarea?- Murmuró con voz baja, lo cual de seguro significaba problemas y alguien con un brazo roto.

-Sinjin Van Cleef- Eso fue lo único que oyó Tori antes de partir en busca de dicho personaje, estaba furiosa por no decir vuelta un diablo, su ira era bien conocida en toda la agencia y pobre el tonto que era el causante de esta, el pobre chico no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando notó que Tori se le acercaba. Estaba en la cafetería sentado con un grupo el cual no reconoció, tomó del cuello al muchacho y lo apretó, pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, lo arrastró por la mesa llevándose todo alimento por delante hasta que le chocó contra una pared cercana y le sacó una tos incontrolable. Restos de comida en todo su flacucho cuerpo cubierto por un uniforme de cadete y sus gafas medio caídas, sin poder recuperarse del primer ataque, la castaña lo tomó por su camisa y lo alzó por los aires estrellándolo contra el duro muro.

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME AVISASTE DE LA MISIÓN DE SIKOWITZ?- Gritó hecha una furia, nadie se atrevía a ayudar al pobre chico, ya que eso significada una patada en el culo por cortesía de Vega, el chico tartamudeaba y no se le entendía nada de lo que hablaba por lo cual fue estrellado varias veces, cuando por fin pudo hablar su voz era baja y temblorosa.

-Yo...yo...yo...Calvin... él...él... tenia que...avisarte- Terminó por fin, pero la ira de la castaña aún no disminuyó. El chico le echaba la culpa a otra persona y ese era el joven que rescataron hace menos de diez horas en una isla algo apartada. Su ira aumentó de nuevo.

- A VER SI ENTENDÍ, TÚ LE DIJISTE A UN CIVIL, EL CUAL NO SE SABE DE DONDE DIABLOS ES UNA MISIÓN QUE ERA DE VIDA O MUERTE!- Mientras hablaba lo fue estrellando con más fuerza haciendo un pequeño hueco con el cuerpo del pobre adolescente, éste simplemente asintió aturdido y a punto de desmayarse.

-VEGA, BÁJALO AHORA!- Se escuchó el grito estridente de Jadelyn West, ya era suficiente con todo el desastre que estaba pasando como para que estos pleitos interrumpieran las verdaderas cosas importantes, en otra ocasión con gusto hubiera dejado que pateara el trasero de quien fuese, le hacía muy divertido ver a Vega tan violenta, era "sexy", despejó esos pensamientos extraños y se centró en el ahora, que Tori enviaría a alguien a la enfermería se hizo correr como el agua y ella era la única en toda la agencia con el valor suficiente para enfrentarse y que no le hiciera daño, aquello último siempre la ha confundido, pero nunca realmente tocó ese tema con su compañera con la cual pelea como si fueran críos de cinco años.

Al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra giró a verla y sus ojos se conectaron por un breve segundo, que sin notarlo hizo que ambas se estremecieran por la intensidad de sus miradas, la nombrada suspiró con fuerza y soltó su agarre del pobre Sinjin que se encontraba en el suelo aún temblando y sin mirarla a los ojos. -Ésto no es tu asunto West, así que no te metas!- Dijo con voz firme y se dirigió de nuevo a Sinjin arrodillándose delante de él. -¿Donde encuentro a Calvin?- Las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron duras, aún estaba sorprendida por su idiotez.

-En...en...en el área...B, según lo.. que me mencionó fue que allí haría algo importante.. Aunque no se que era..- Logró responder con algo de dificultad para caer inconsciente en ese instante, lo que irritó a la castaña y se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su compañera, le hizo seña a otro cadete para que se encargara del chico y lo llevara a la enfermería, éste hizo de inmediato lo que se le ordenó y junto con otro tomaron a Sinjin y se lo llevaron, con paso firme se dispuso a ir al área b, Jade impidió que esta se marchara y se cruzó de brazos. La agente estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la mirada de la gótica le dijo que mejor no protestar, aunque la mayor parte de su enojo se disipó.

-Estira tu brazo- Exigió la chica y la castaña simplemente gruñó y de mala gana lo hizo dejándose arrastrar por la pelinegra. -¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó con fastidio.- Tengo que encontrar a Calvin- La chica a su lado no le respondió, simplemente siguió su camino.

-Algo está muy mal Vega, los ataques, el que no se te haya informado de la misión, el tal Alvino- Menciono pensativa Jade mientras caminaban se metieron al ascensor y su dedo apretó el botón de "Área B".

-Es "Calvin", y crees que no lo sé! Todas esas vidas- Frotó los ojos con cansancio e hizo una mueca. Se suponía que debía reposar su brazo al menos por cuatro horas y no llevaba ni veinte minutos cuando uso la fuerza bruta, la cual le trajó fuertes contracciones a esa parte en particular. Su mueca de dolor se hizo visible para su compañera que sin pensarlo tomó su brazo y lo observó con sumo detalle.

-Me da igual como se llame, Vega, ¿Robbie no te pidió que no lo usaras por cuatro horas?- Reprochó con indiferencia, no quería demostrar que le preocupaba, pero las muecas de la castaña eran suficientes para saber el dolor que estaba soportando, la última misión no le fue tan bien, no en el fallarla, sino la facilidad en la cual se ejecutó, al parecer sus lineas de pensamientos eran muy parecidas.

_FlashBack_

_Tori y Jade fueron asignadas a una misión de rescate, aún no entendían "Por qué" ellas, el rescate generalmente habría sido para Beck y Andre, sin embargo, no fueron convocados, cuando llegaron a la sala de conferencias querían respuestas y las tuvieron. La importancia de dicha tarea solo fueron dadas a las cualidades de dos agentes, es decir, ambas, en la cual consistía rescatar a un presunto "testigo" potencial, que sabia la localización del escondite de Ryder y además tenía una pista del nuevo objetivo de este. Alrededor de todo el mundo han estado recolectando diferente tipos de piezas, se creía que iba a armar mas cybors, pero luego se descartó esa idea cuando una de esas piezas era un "exoesqueleto", lo cual era extraño, aquello que se estuviera armando era solo para un objeto o persona en particular. Los experimentos con humanos eso fue aterrador pero no querían descartar nada en absoluto, aceptaron de buena gana y sin decir mas se dirigieron a la nave, activaron sus comunicadores y la voz de Cat lleno sus oídos._

_-Hola chicas, ¿Listas para su misión?- La voz alegre de Catherina Valentine resonaba, Jade puso los ojos en blanco y Tori simplemente dejo escapar una leve risa._

_-Claro que si Hake, ¿listos para enviarnos las coordenadas y desactivar algunos sistemas de seguridad?- Pregunto con entusiasmo Vega a dentro de la nave, era un jet de color negro el cual estaba equipado con la ultima tecnología que Harris instalo, un campo de fuerza e invisibilidad, sonaba genial pero el enemigo ha sido muy listo hay androides con miras especializadas para detectarnos, esos son minúsculos no son detectados por el ojos humano con facilidad._

_Jade aun estaba en silencio escuchando con atención la conversación de ambas chicas la manera en que interactuaban era tan espontanea hasta sobrenombres se tenían lo cual la irritaba aun más aunque no sabia por que la repentina furia que inflaba todo su ser, gruño mientras se sentaba en el puesto del piloto y se disponía a encender la nave, "Hake y Fire" si sus "apodos" le daban asco, aun se preguntaba por que Vega nunca le dio uno a ella, no es como si lo quisiera, teniendo esos pensamientos tan contradictorios decidió enfocarse en el trabajo._

_Completamente ajena a los pensamientos de su compañera la conversación entre Tori y Cat seguía fluyendo era tan fácil para ambas comunicarse y no hacían ningún esfuerzo para ello, Jade ascendió la nave sin siguiera esperar a que se sentara o abrochara el cinturón de seguridad le dio una mirada tosca pero decidió ignorarla. -Fire, están a unos 200km de su objetivo, ten mucho cuidado Tori- Dijo algo preocupada la pelirroja ya que su amiga siempre llegaba con múltiples lesiones e incluso algunas veces inconsciente._

_-Tranquila Hake, estaré bien te lo prometo pateare algunos traseros y luego te invitaré un helado, aun tienes que contarme varias cosas- Su tono insinuante hubiera hecho sonrojar a la pelirroja si estuviera con ella._

_-SI YA TERMINARON SU COQUETEO DEBO DECIR QUE YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A NUESTRO OBJETIVO, LUEGO PUEDEN REVOLCARSE SI QUIEREN- El enojo de la voz de Jade hace que Tori haga una mueca, al parecer su compañera estaba mas gruñona que antes._

_-Relájate Jade, ya me di cuento, buscaré la "Fly Ronder"-, se sorprendió de cuan rápido paso el tiempo mientras hablaba con su pelirroja amiga, negó y fue a la parte trasera del avión tomándolo lo ajusto a su espalda y este automáticamente se camuflo con el tono negro de sus ropas, la fly ronder era un dispositivo creado para hacer un descenso de mucha altura, menos violento; es decir, esta diseñada para detener la caída de forma brusca al suelo, era casi como un paracaídas con la diferencia que el usuario decide a que velocidad quiere ir, tiene un reloj el cual te dice los metros de altura a los que vas y lo recomendado para activarlo, tiene forma de mochila con la diferencia que se camufla-jea con el tipo de traje que la persona estaba usando, en el caso de Tori su ropa es toda negra (Parecido al de la viuda negra), al colocárselo este cambio de blanco a negro un botón pequeño se centraba en su pecho, al apretarlo aparecen lo que de lejos se considerarían unas "Alas" eran algo parecido a como las describen en libros de ciencia ficción sobre ángeles con una enorme diferencia por que en ves de plumas estas están completamente mecanizadas con pequeños conectores que envían señales entre si que son sensibles al viento, estas volvieron a guardarse cuando pulso el pequeño aparato en forma de reloj le dio una ultima mirada a su compañera queriendo leer su mente y luego abrió la compuerta de la nave. -Nos vemos en unos minutos, me encargare de esos malditos sensores-._

_El viento azoto su cara, al mirar al suelo pudo notar que era una isla su destino, lo cual no le sorprendió mucho, fácil de ocultar y pasa desapercibido. Ha esta altura los sensores no podían detectarlos pero para que la nave aterrizara tenia que deshacerse de los androides, sin pensarlo mas de coloco los lentes de protección y se dispuso a lanzarse._

_-Ve por ellos tigre- La risa y la sinceridad de las palabras de su amiga pelirroja hizo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. -Claro que si Hake- con esto ultimo corrió hasta el borde y se lanzo con si de un clavado de piscina de tratara cayo de forma recta y la velocidad que ganaba era impresionante, luego de unos segundos quizás minutos, no sabia con ciencia cierta la isla se diviso mucho mejor reviso el reloj y los números estaban a su favor, encendió la visión "Reizer" otro invento de su amigo, al momento de descubrir como derrotaban sus naves lograron conseguir uno de esos droides y Robbie logro crear algo para poder hacerlos visibles al ojos humano, su vista se torno azul oscuro, notaba como se hacia fácil de distinguir las pequeñas cámaras o droides en su camino estos lanzaban algún tipo de señal entre ellos para detectar cualquier irregularidad tendría que esquivarlos, con una mirada determinada su cuerpo inicio una secuencia de giros para poder pasar sin ser detectado, ya cuando por fin burlo dichos objetos coloco su mano en el pecho apunto de activar el ronder pero antes de hacerlo noto como varias de esas malditas cosas salieron de la nada "mierda" fue lo único que paso por su mente faltaban menos de quince metros para llegar al suelo si no la burlaba descubirian que estaban aquí y matarían al rehén y si lo hacía probablemente tendría una fea caída, opto por la segunda opción, con aun ágil movimiento logro esquivar a los últimos droides apretó el dispositivo este disminuyo la mitad de su velocidad la otra parte la recibiría, sin pensarlo mucho aterrizo sobre sus rodillas y su mano izquierda recibió la mayor parte del daño, un pequeño hoyo se hizo a su alrededor y esta tenia la respiración un poco acelerada, por poco un desastre pasaría, aunque esa era muy de ella no podía dejar morir a un inocente._

_Se levanto tambaleándose un par de pasos atrás estaba un poco aturdida aun, miro su brazo robótico y noto que hacia un corto circuito intento mover-lo y lo hacia de forma lenta el dolor era tolerable a pesar de no ser parte de su cuerpo este estaba conectado directamente a su sistema nervioso lo cual mejoraba su capacidad de reacción como si fuera su brazo normal excepto que este era de hierro y volvía mierda lo que tocaba, luego de varios intentos este por fin cobro un poco de normalidad, el tiempo se le estaba acabando, miro de cerca la zona cambiando de visor a uno infrarrojo para ver movimiento su alivio fue grande cuando no lo hubo estaba temporalmente incomunicada hasta que no desactivara el rastreador y poder colocar el dispositivo que freiría las frecuencias, saco su arma empezó a correr necesitaba hacer esto rápido los segundos eran valiosos en este trabajo, entre matorrales, arboles, lodo y esquivando varias minas logro por fin divisar la torre de control estaba protegida por un par de cybors y sistema de ojo óptico solo entraba si era de ellos lo cual era inteligente, necesitaba un plan atraeros al bosque así la alarma no seria activada pero si llamaba su atención usarían la visión de calor lo cual seria malo, apretó las manos mirando al suelo se arrodillo y sintió el lodo entre sus dedos, esta isla era propensas al mal tiempo, saco el silenciador de su cintura y lo coloco al arma, luego de mucho pensar empezó a llenarse de tierra enlodada, si estaba en lo cierto el frío de la mencionada cubriría su calor corporal y si se equivocaba tendía a no menos de veinte cybors queriendo un pedazo de su trasero, al estar completamente cubierta de pies a cabeza se estremeció sin poder evitarlo lo helado de esta comenzaba a filtrarse por su traje, se escondió detrás de un árbol y saco una mina de su cinturón lanzadola a diez metros de ella un fuerte silbido salio de sus labios y como esperaba los pasos comenzaron a escucharse de cerca el corazón le latía con fuerza ante esto, cuando los robots se situaron frente a la mina un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios resecos sin pensarlo mucho disparo dándole en el cráneo a uno de ellos antes de que el primero cayera al suelo desactivado, se acerco al segundo traspaso el pecho este sin remordimiento destrozando sus circuitos, volteo al cybor y con el cuchillo de caza que yacía en su hombro lo desenfundo y arranco el ojo derecho, guardo su arma sacando una de tamaño pequeño y apunto a la cámara que vigilaba la puerta si estaba en lo cierto tendría veinte segundos para entrar antes de que esta volviera a funcionar, corrió y se deslizo por el suelo coloco el ojo del droide en la abertura y esta ser abrió su silver ghost de forma automática se encontró en sus manos, todo estaba despejado y eso hacia todo mas fácil se dirigió a la computadora principal, empezó a teclear en esta desactivando el rastreador, ingreso un par de códigos, dejaba un buen lio a su paso ya que el lodo se filtraba por sus dedos manchando las teclas se estremeció nuevamente y luego activo su comunicador._

_-Todo listo Hake, haz tu magia- Fueron sus únicas palabras._

_-VEGA POR QUE DIABLOS TE TARDASTE TANTO!- El regaño no se hizo esperar por parte de la gótica _

_-Tori, ¿Estas bien?- La voz preocupada de Cat vino al mismo tiempo._

_-Luego hablamos, al trabajo- Fue su respuesta cortante, las demás guardaron silencio y eso le alegro, reviso la cámara de todo el complejo, a decir verdad esto era muy extraño poca seguridad, todo literalmente vació es casi como. -Si nos quisieran adentro- La castaña termino la frase y activo de nuevo el comunicador._

_-WEST NO BAJES MANTENTE EN EL AIRE, NO PREGUNTES SOLO OBEDECED- Dijo con urgencia esperando respuesta esta nunca llego. -Maldita sea- Escucho una alarma activarse y al instante múltiples pasos acercarse estaba atrapada miro hacia arriba y noto la reja que se encontraba abierta era un conducto pero si entraba en el sus huellas la delatarían, sin pensarlo mucho corrio alrededor de la habitación saltando sobre la pared dejando sus pisadas en esta, con un buen impulso logro engancharse al acueducto y por ende quedarse quieta al borde de este, esto era muy malo._

_Mientras tanto Jade se encontraba impaciente esperando por su pareja, mordió sus labios con preocupación aterrizando el jet en un área algo apartada activo el modo invisible y se dispuso a bajarse de el, tomo su equipo y al estar afuera se estremeció hacía algo de frío, saco un dispositivo GPS y siguió la señal en busca de su compañera. Quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, claro esta que luego ella misma se encargaría de asesinarla, con este buen pensamiento se adentro en el bosque que rodeaba el complejo logro pasarlo sin problemas llegando a la parte de atrás de este, tomo unos minutos para desactivar las defensas y abrir la puerta trasera su arma una "Browning HP" siempre en su mano apuntando a cada esquina que cruzaba, las luces parpadearon y una gran explosión se escucho no muy lejos._

_-Tori nunca cambias- Sonrió un poco y se dispuso a revisar de habitación en habitación buscando al rehén, con esa distracción la mayoría de la seguridad se encontraba buscando el culpable y dejando esta área completamente descubierta aunque lo extraño era el "por que" dejar a una persona "importante" tan desprotegida normalmente es cuando mas seguridad en torno a este habría, aunque quisiera negarlo esto le daba muy mala espina , las cámaras las logro burlar y algunos droides en el camino al encontrar la ultima recamara se sorprendió cuando entro, en el suelo se encontraba un chico ensangrentado el cual tenia una herida en el cráneo y a su lado otro hombre el cual parecía inconsciente se acerco al primero y reviso su pulso para comprobar lo que ya se imaginaba que estaba muerto tomo al segundo y coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros para mantener apoyo e intentar llevarlo pero era algo pesado, las comunicaciones aun sufrían interferencia y por desgracia no podía comunicarse con la castaña, hizo su camino de nuevo al avión y pesar de que todo resulta según lo planeado algo no encajaba, al entrar al jet coloco con cuidado al muchcacho en una camilla y lo aseguro por futura turbulencia._

_-Cat, busca a Vega no logro contactarla; dile que tengo al testigo, que traiga su trasero latino aquí antes de que la asesine- Fueron sus únicas palabras, la pelirroja no dijo nada y se dispuso hacer lo ordenado._

_Distracción era lo que pasaba por la mente de Tori, cuando noto que abajo de ella eran probablemente veinte guardias droides, ahora mismo no quería pelear necesitaba la energía para volver al avión y burlar lo que seria su muerte por manos de unas tijeras, tomo una mina remota de su cintura y luego lo lanzo por la abertura en la cual entro, tapo sus oídos y el 'BOOM' no se hizo esperar la explosión fue mas grande de lo planeado por lo cual las vibraciones dañaron eltecho y por ende esta cayo sobre su espalda que ella con un ruido estridente hoy no era su día, sus pensamientos no fueron terminados cuando cinco cañones la apuntada directamente a su sien-_

_-Hey chicos, que día- Dejo escapar una risa tonta de sus labios y luego se levanto poco a poco._

_-No es mi estilo mantenerme al margen, pero la ocasión lo amerita- Se encogió de hombros aun quedaban cinco de esas cosas en pie un 'Click' le hizo saber que un arma fue activada le tomo un micro-segundo pensar que haría y al estar de acuerdo su mente su cuerpo se dispuso a trabajar, viendo todo en cámara lenta se dejo caer de rodillas dio un leve giro pateando las piernas haciendo que uno de los robots perdiera el equilibrio y dejara escapar una bala pegando-le en la frente a uno de sus colegas, la castaña se levanto con rapidez y tomo el arma de dicho droide tomo su brazo torciéndolo y mandándolo con un fuerte golpe contra el sistema de computo detrás de este hizo girar el arma y apunto a otros dos que se encontraban a su costado y terminando con el que mando volar, "Falta uno" pensó pero dicho pensamiento no fue concluido de forma exitosa cuando oyó otro disparo espero lo peor pero el dolor nunca llego al girar se dio cuenta que Jade elimino al restante._

_-JADEEEEEE- Corrió hasta ella y la abrazo, esta suspiro aunque muy en el fondo le agradaba la muestra de cariño y no lo admitiría._

_-3 ... 2...- El uno no fue nombrado antes de que la castaña saltara hacia atrás como un niño regañado._

_-Solo intentaba agradecerte por salvarme la vida- Refunfuño la latina cruzándose de brazos la gótica solo puso los ojos en blanco y se giro para irse._

_- Primero Vega: Es normal que salve tu culo, segundo: Si agradeces que sea en dinero o mejor aun quiero ver "Tijeretando 2" y tres: MANCHASTE MI PUTO UNIFORME QUE ACASO ESTABAS JUGANDO A CASTILLOS DE ARENA, o es que la gran Tori Vega ya perdió el estilo, ehh guapa. - Casi sentía que estaba pidiéndole a Vega una cita pero este negaba admitirlo era raro como trabajaba su mente, en el ultimo punto imito su voz lo cual siempre la irritaba lo cual decía que su trabajo de molestarla estaba cumplido camino a la salida y coloco la mano sobre comunicador cuando la escalera cayo frente a ellas_

_-¡Hey!, ok ok lo primero no te lo niego pero siempre te devuelvo el favor, en lo segundo siempre me quitas mi dinero así que no hables, tercero no quiero ver esa película endemoniada a pesar de ser estrenada hace años NO me gusta la trama, sobre todo por que siempre muere la bonita- Murmuro cruzada de brazos no dispuesta a dejar ir su argumente cuando la gótica se alejaba la castaña la siguió y cuando la "imito" esto fue lo ultimo-_

_-¡QUE YO NO HABLO ASÍ!-_

_-A la base- Fueron sus únicas palabras y la nave avanzo a toda velocidad sin esperar a que sus tripulantes llegaran a la cima._

_Luego de llegar a la agencia fueron felicitadas por el éxito de la misión y Vega fue enviada con Robbie para reparaciones aun Jade no le dirigía la palabra a la morena y menos cuando noto como Cat la abrazaba y revisaba cada parte visible de su cuerpo sin importarle cuan sucia estaba la latina lo cual la hizo irritar de gran medida, tomaron caminos separados y cada una dio sus informes de el incidente de la mina, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que todo ha resultado muy sencillo y la pelinegra reporto el cadáver al lado del testigo._

_Fin del FlashBack._

La apertura de la puerta del ascensor hizo salir a ambas de sus pensamiento. Al entrar al área B sus expresiones eran de horror puro por lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

-Esto...esto no es posible- Fue lo único que logro atinar Jade ante lo que sus ojos captaban.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Murmuro con voz baja la morena, ambas se quedaron sin palabras y una figura se hizo visible.

-Vaya, se tardaron demasiado en venir- Fueron recibidas con una voz fría y sin remordimientos.

**Este es todo el capitulo 1, espero no haberlos decepcionado xd, lo abría publicado antes pero mi Internet es una mierda ._., sobre si es Jori o no los dejaré a su criterio, Jori o Cori?, y ustedes eligen con quien queda el otro personaje, quiero que Andre, Beck y Cat tenga mas apariciones por lo cual estaré trabajando en eso, ahh y amo la intriga Awake And Alive sera actualizado mañana si termino de editarlo.**


	3. Lo mucho que me confundes

**Buenoooooooo , acá vuelvo otra vez, siento la tardanza me fui de viaje X_X pero si de algo sirve escribi 3 capitulos seguidos osea que ahora les publico el 3 y solo tengo que transcribir e :3, gracias por los comentarios de verdad eso me inspira a seguir, sobre que pareja será he decidido dejar eso en top secret xD, la historia tomo un giro dramático y luego entenderan por que lo hice xd.**

**ACLARO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE VICTORIOUS, SOLO LA HISTORIA. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Lo mucho que me confundes"**

-Sorpresa, sorpresa mis queridas niñas- Menciona con una voz llena de cinismo.

-¡Calvin!, ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- La castaña aprieta los puños con fuerza a su costado no queriendo abalanzarse aun sobre aquel individuo, la gótica miraba impotente toda la escena, sin notarlo su brazo se enrosco sobre el de la latina en busca de apoyo y no queriendo que esta matara a ese engendro del mal, por lo menos no hasta obtener las respuesta necesarias.

-Sencillo, ¿En verdad creíste que entrarías y saldrías de un complejo de alta seguridad? y más uno como el de las Islas Rockters, uno de los lugares favoritos del maestro para descansar y uno de los tres más vigilados, todo fue parte del plan del maestro Ryder y fueron tan ingenuas de caer como malditos patos en temporada de cazas- Su falso tono de condescendiente y lastima, provocaba que la castaña diera un paso adelante y por consecuente la pelinegra afirmara su agarre. El que era conocido como "Arthur Calvin" el tímido chico que salvaron las agentes no hace más de un día y estaba dispuesto ayudar a su labor de detener a ese loco de Daniels, al parecer ahora es uno de sus aliados.

Aún no cabía en la mente de ambas chicas como un ser humano estaría de acuerdo con semejante idiotez; su pregunta fue respondida cuando dicho individuo coloco sus dedos por el comienzo de su frente hundiendo sus uñas sobre la carne de esta, de forma rápida le arrancó la piel del rostro y no les sorprendió al ver que debajo de ella era puro metal, lo que significaba que era un humanoide, pero eso no explicaba el "¿Cómo?" paso tan tranquilamente sin ser detectado por los sensores y las maquinas detectoras de metal.

-Déjame decirte que sin su ayuda no lo habríamos conseguido- .Saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía un chip, ambas se miraron entre sí buscando respuesta de qué diablos era eso; luego sus miradas volvieron a detallar el lugar prestándole mas atención y el shock estaba escrito en sus rostros, cuerpos, sangre, destrucción, era las únicas definiciones para eso, toda esa área estaba completamente destruida y comenzaba a incendiarse, los escombros caían de a poco y los cuerpos tirados o mejor dichos regados por el lugar como si de basura sin valor se tratase, solo un pensamiento pasaba por la mente de ambas "El infierno fue desatado", la alarma de incendios no tardo en encenderse lo cual indicaba que pronto un equipo estaría allí mismo solo debían entretener a este monstruo un poco más, Tori estaba frustrada pero no podía hacer nada arruinaría TODO y eso era malo se contuvo y giro a ver a su pareja, casi las mismas emociones corrían por sus ojos azules, bajo su vista a sus brazos unidos y un ligero rubor se encamino por sus mejillas morenas, no teniendo sentido lo que estaba sintiendo decidió que era mejor prestar atención a él desquiciado robot.

-Empecemos desde el principio tú, Victoria, te has convertido en un insecto muy molesto para el maestro. Al principio quisimos exterminarte pero dado que eres un hueso duro de roer, sin contar que tu noviecita siempre está allí- Hizo referencia a Jade y la mencionada sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza haciendo que sus mejillas pálidas se tornaran un color rojo carmesí que solo la hacía ver adorable, esta no entendía el motivo de dicha reacción y se cuestiono muchas cosas desviando la mirada hacia la latina que aun tenía en ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

-Nos dimos cuenta de lo que planeabas gracias a nuestros espías, ahora sabes cuán grande es el poder de nuestro maestro- Su voz asquerosa solo hacía que una mueca de asco saliera de ambas chicas-

-¡Sinjin!- Exclamo la latina negando, su mente trabajaba de forma rápida ando varios cabos sueltos y dándole sentido, eso quería decir que los que se imaginaban era correcto y hay varios traidores entre ellos, la chica con la cabellera negra suspiro con enojo, no era amigo del paliducho muchacho ya que su teniente acoso hacia ella le hacía enfermar pero aun así se sentía traicionada ya que se suponía que iban del mismo bando, pero ahora tal parece que no solo tienen que encargarse de una rata si no de varias.

-Wow Vega, trabajas rápido ya veo por qué el jefe te desea muerta, pero si, él es uno de nuestros cachorros en entrenamiento- De la nada el mencionad sale detrás de ambas chicas con lo que fuera un rifle de plasma, esta tenía un diseño el cual parecía un arma cualquiera así que era fácil de pasar desapercibido ,utilizan un pequeño reactor nuclear o celda de combustible u otro avanzado sistema de almacenamiento de energía para activar un acelerador electromagnético que dispara una rayo, pulso o toroide de plasma (materia con elevados niveles energéticos y de temperatura). Apunto a la morena de forma intencional pero la pelinegra estaba muy pegada a ella lo que significaba que tal rayo podría darle a ella también, al quitarle en seguro a esta un "CLICK" se escucho pero era muy diminuto, lo que quería decir que era la señal de la castaña, empujo a su compañera a un lado cuando el rayo se dirigía hacia ellas, la pelinegra cayo de forma brusca al suelo preguntándose que diablos paso, la escena frente a sus ojos paso en cámara lenta sus ojos se encontró con las de la latina y una disculpa se poso en sus ojos, la gótica quería decir algo pero nada salió de sus labios y antes de lo previsto la latina giro y coloco sus manos sobre su pecho el izquierdo intencionalmente sobre el derecho el impulso del plasma la mando volando hacia un muro estrellandose y una pila de escombros cayó sobre ella-

-¡TORI!- Gritó con angustia su compañera levantándose y queriendo comprobar que ella estaba bien, dio los dos primeros pasos pero fue detenida por el paliducho muchacho y su arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

-Ni lo intentes preciosa- Salió la voz psicótica de Sinjín, su miraba se paso de forma lujuriosa sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra, desde hace años que estaba detrás de ella pero siempre lo había tratado como un insecto insignificante y él sabía que era porque sentía una atracción hacia la recién fallecida.

-BASTARDO, CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA- Se intento abalanzar sobre él, pero el cañón del arma bajo hasta su vientre, una muy enojada y angustiada Jadelyn West no era precisamente lo que se quisiera ver, pero la gótica tenía una desventaja muy grande, dos contra uno; sin contar que uno tenía un rifle de plasma y el otro un humanoide capaz de matarla con un dedo si lo deseaba, ambos se rieron de sus amenazas vacías, sabían que tenía el control absoluto sobre lo que pasaba. Su mano huesuda se arrastro hasta llegar a la mejilla de la chica, una mueca de asco se hizo presente en su rostro y aparto de forma brusca su rostro, solo quería vomitar, el plasma se hundió mas sobre su vientre esta vez la mueca fue de dolor ya que el cañón aun estaba caliente del reciente disparo, eso hizo que girara a la pila de escombros donde se encontraba actualmente su pareja, no quería mas que ir a comprobar que estaba bien, pero estaba atada de manos ahora mismo cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió su labio-

-Van Cleeff, no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos morbosos, tenemos que irnos, pronto toda la agencia estará aquí y tu pista sobre que el incendio comenzo en el área D no será pasada por alto ambas creyeron que podían engañarme me hicieron perder el tiempo hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, pero no soy tan idiota - El humanoide detiene los pensamientos sucios del larguirucho y este suelta un bufido exasperado negando.

-Tenemos suficiente tiempo, Vega está muerta, esta arma la cree especialmente para ella, al contacto con el pecho del humano los fragmentos radiactivos que son como pequeñas cuchillas buscan todo órgano palpitante lo que quiere decir que de forma instantánea sus funciones motoras dejan de servir porque son perforadas y esta muere, ahora quien es enfermo?, MATE A LA GRAN AGENTE VEGA- Su voz siniestra acompañada con una risa se hizo eco por todo el lugar, el humanoide negó y dejo al descubierto su brazo derecho en el cual se abrió un pequeño panel, apretó un par de botones y de su mano contraria se convirtió en un arma de rayos pero esta parecía mas avanzada, exploto sin mucho esfuerzo el muro detrás de él.

-Mucho bla bla, aun estas aprueba y mas te vale que esa cosa no mate a los nuestros o si no el maestro estará muy enojado- Fueron sus últimas palabras y una nave se acercaba a buena velocidad el enclenque muchacho negó y corrió hasta su jefe una especie de cuerda fue lanzada y él bot tomo del cuello de la camisa a su "aliado" y se lanzo tomando la cuerda esta de apoco fue ascendiendo y por lo cual la nave fue disparada en dirección contraria, de la nada un estruendoso sonido vino de detrás de la gótica que era la única actualmente en aquella habitación masacrada, los agentes de REED entraron sus armas desenfundadas, pero era ya demasiado tarde se habían ido. La pelinegra aun no salía de su asombro antes las palabras del nerd, sin notarlo una lagrima solitaria escapo y se deslizo por su mejilla y mas fueron llegando y cuando volvió en sí, corrió a los escombros quitándolas con desesperación, sus esfuerzos dieron frutos cuando por fin noto una mano-

-NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS ALLI MIRANDO COMO IDIOTAS, AYUDENME TORI ESTA ALLI ABAJO- Mas que gritos su voz salió muy afligida, pero con mucha furia a todos los presentes los cuales sin dudarlo le tendieron una mano a la desesperada chica, muy pronto el cuerpo inerte de Victoria Vega yacía fuera de aquellos molestos escombros estaba algo sucia y desaliñada pero aun la hacía ver hermosa a los ojos de la pelinegra, esta noto que no se movía y bajo la cabeza y la coloco en el pecho de la latina y los latidos no estaban presentes, quiso hacer algo, pero antes de tener la oportunidad los equipos médicos estaban alrededor de la castaña, ella quiso llegar a ella de nuevo pero tres enfermeros la sostenían para que no se acercara, pronto los six fueron llamadas el primero en llegar era Beck Oliver, al ver como su ex novia luchaba contra los médicos , se acerco por detrás y la abrazo con fuerza, ya fueron informados de la situación y le dolía en el alma saber que Tori no pudiera hacerlo, sus labios se acercaron al oído de la pelinegra susurrando. -Si vas, ellos no podrás salvarla- El efecto deseado por el chico alto no se hizo esperar y la gótica detuvo sus intentos, se giro no soportando la escena y se abrazo al chico como si su vida dependiera de ello hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, mas lagrimas fueron cayendo sin que esta lo evitara. -Tori... ella no... puede... no... No me dejaría- Fueron sus palabras entrecortadas, este asintió y la abrazo más a él.

Pronto los médicos se encontraban sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la agente, hicieron lo que ya la pelinegra había probado era si su corazón seguía latiendo al no escucharlo tomaron un par de tijeras y cortaron la parte de arriba del uniforma de la chica dejándola solo en un sujetador de color negro colocaron varios chupones sobre su pecho estos estaban conectados al monitor cardiaco su sonido estremeció a la habitación entera ya que era negativo, trajeron con rapidez el D.E.A (Desfibrilador Externo Automático), le dieron respiración por medio de una mascarilla.

-A la cuenta de tres... uno...dos...tres- Uno de los doctores indico tomo el DEA y lo froto entre sí para el gel se esparciera de forma correcta para luego colocarlo sobre el pecho de la castaña.

-RESPIRE- El cuerpo inmóvil se retorció ante aquel electroshock, pero aun los pitidos del monitor eran negativos.

-¡Suban la frecuencia a tres!- Lo intentaron de nuevo para obtener el mismo resultado, esto no paso desapercibido por ninguno en la sala, todos estaban reunidos ya los six estaban desvastados y los demás solo hacia oraciones para que todo saliera bien, Jade West rezaba por primera vez en su vida para que la castaña se levantara y la molestara con su forma tosca de ser o hacerla ver uno de esos estúpidos programas con ella, pero el monitor de frecuencia cardiaca hacia que todas sus esperanzas de desvanecieran.

-¡Suban a cinco!- Esté sería el último intento, froto de nuevo dándole un nuevo choque, el cuerpo se retorció de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta positiva hacia la desfibrilación el impulso de corriente continua al corazón no logro que este se reanimara, miraron mas allá a Lane y Sikowitz y negaron, ya no había mas que hacer su miradas de tristeza era consistente, Cat Valentine soltó un grito estridente y esta se desmayo siendo tomada por Robbie Shapiro que se mantenía inerte ante todo el incidente, André Harris simplemente apretó los puños a su costado con impotencia, a Beck Oliver sus labios se entreabrieron con asombro al notar como no pudieron salvar a su amiga, este por dicho asombro soltó a la pelinegra la cual tenía una mirada perdida al ver la seña de los médicos a sus superiores, los médicos se apartaron, y ella con sumo cuidado se dejo caer de rodillas al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Victoria Vega, sus lagrimas se habían detenido su mano temblorosa tomo la mejilla de la morena esta perdía su calidez y eso la estremeció, bajo su mano a su pecho buscando algún tipo de esperanza y sus dedos rozaron las recientes protuberancia hechas por el aparato que tenía que devolverla a la vida, pero que fallo miserablemente.

-Vega levántate... ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO- Grito con impotencia y negación la gótica la rabia fue la primera emoción que tomo parte de ella.- ¡LEVANTATE! por favor- Su grito volvió a oírse pero la ultima parte salió en un susurro lastimero, siguió sin obtener respuesta, no le importo que toda la habitación tenia sus ojos puesto en ambas, todo el que estaba presenciando la escena no podía controlar sus lagrimas ni siquiera sus superiores.

-Vega aun no me he obligado a ver tijereteando 2- Le espeto nuevamente pero esta vez más calmada, sus dedos aun acariciaban la piel expuesta de su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón no latente. -Aun...aun... no te he dicho... lo mucho que me confundes-. Nuevamente las palabras salieron de sus labios mientras se inclinaba y su rostro quedo frente al de la castaña murmurando las últimas palabras e inclinándose para dejar un largo beso sobre su mejilla, cuando sus labios la tocan una ola de lágrimas escapó de sus ojos cayendo sobre el rostro de la morena. La pelinegra se levanto con rapidez y corrió fuera del lugar odiaba que la vieran tan vulnerable, André visto esto desprendió su salida detrás de la gótica, Robbie puso con cuidado a Cat en los brazos de Beck, este se abrazo sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirroja en busca de consuelo.

-Llévenla a mi laboratorio, tengo que examinarla- Fueron sus únicas palabras, antes que el cuerpo de enfermeros colocaron el cuerpo de la agente en una camilla levantándola y cubriéndola con un cobertor sacandola del lugar, aun la sala era una cripta nadie hacia ningún movimiento luego de apoco la multitud se fue retirando dejando solo a dos cuerpos en medio del desastre, uno tomo coloco la mano detrás de su oído y activo lo que pareciera un comunicador.

-Señor esta hecho, Van Cleff cumplió- Dijo uno de ellos y una risa estridente se escucho sobre dicho auricular. -Bien, es hora de la siguiente fase, con Vega fuera del camino, tenemos a REED donde lo queremos, cuando por fin destruyamos la mayor esperanza del mundo las demás naciones se irán debilitando, sigan haciendo lo suyo, cambio y fuera- La comunicación se corto y dichos agentes traidores salieron del lugar.

**10 horas depues, Lugar desconocido no muy lejos de la agencia REED:**

-No era lo que esperaba, pero esto ayudara- Un chico de no más de 20 años, pelo afro y gafas hablo para sí mismo y tecleo algo en su computador, mientras terminaba los últimos ajustes de un traje especial.

-Mas te vale que si lo haga, la verdad esto fue algo improvisado- Otra voz sonó, pero esta era femenina.

-Créeme, nunca se esperaran este golpe, tenemos que dejar que crean que tienen ventaja- Esta asintió en total acuerdo con lo que dijo el flacucho muchacho, era hora del contraataque y si salía bien, las cosas volverían a la paz.

**Y esto fue todo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado sugerencia, amenazas de muerte o cualquier cosa a mi inbox o los comentarios, y en cuanto al rifle de plasma seria algo asi " art/Terminator-Plasma-Rifle-142800195 " amor y paz by : Malex xD**


	4. No la reemplazaran

**Capítulo 4**

**No poseo Victorious **

**"No la reemplazarán" **

**-A veces perdemos por idiotas, lo que una vez significo todo para nosotros****-**

**AGENCIA "REED" UNA SEMANA DESPÚES DEL FUNERAL DE LOS AGENTES:**

Jade West, caminaba tranquilamente a la oficina de Alexander Lane, para su reintegración al equipo, al pasar cada esquina la gente la miraba de forma melancólica y eso la irritaba de gran manera, continuo su camino no queriendo explotar pero odiaba esa mirada sobre todos las que denotaban lastima, apretó sus puños con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo se giró hacía los que se encontraban el dicho pasillo al notar esto dichos agentes volvieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado esto no evito el grito feroz que salió de la garganta de la gótica.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS MIRAN?- La ferocidad de su tono hizo que todos se desintegraran y corrieran en dirección contraria de la pelinegra, satisfecha con el resultado, entro en la oficina de su general sin llamar, ya era costumbre en ella y el afroamericano no le extraño para nada, se sentó en la silla frente al hombre esperando que este hablara y se cruzó de brazos de forma molesta, la habitación estaba adornada con diferentes tipos de reconocimientos y medallas, en el escritorio yacía una laptop varios papeles por ordenar y una taza de café sin terminar, esto le hizo pensar a la pálida muchacha que pronto necesitaría uno.

En todos los años que trabajo con diversos tipos de personas, Alexander Lane, no conocía una más complicada que la que se encontraba sentada justo frente a él, su postura defensiva denotaba enojo e ira, no era para menos el empezaba a colocar algunas piezas juntas imaginándose que la latina de apellido Vega significo más para esta chica de lo que ella misma quería admitir. La muerte de Tori afecto a su manera a cada uno del equipo incluyendo al él, después de todo fue su pupila. Jade West, una persona fría y sarcástica que solo la noto un poco tierna con su ex- novio Beck, sus peleas eran continuas y terminaban y volvían mucho a pesar de todo no vio a esa chica llorar en ningún momento como ese fatídico día hace una semana.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Agente West?- Hablo con suma profesionalidad dirigiendo su mirada a la mencionada esta bufó. -Tu sabes muy bien el porqué de "Mi visita" Lane, ahórrate los juegos conmigo, quiero volver a la acción y sabes que no me iré hasta hacerlo, aun no entiendo por qué me sacaste del equipo, entiendo que lo hicieras con Cat, ¿Pero por qué conmigo?- La muchacha volvió a su postura fría e impenetrable, pero por dentro agradeció profundamente al hombre porque la verdad aun no podía manejar sus sentimientos confusos y la profunda tristeza que la embargaba.

-Creo que lo necesitabas.. Es decir, todos los necesitaban- Corrigió al ver la mirada de muerte que esta le dirigía, suspiro de forma tranquila y junto sus manos inclinándose sobre su escritorio y descansando estas en el.

-Volverás al equipo, pero, necesitas un compañero- Su postura de forma firme le hacía entender a la chica de cabellos negros que no hay peros en esta decisión.

-No, estoy bien como estoy Lane no necesito a nadie- Respondió esta con fiereza, para la chica la única que sería llamada su compañera seria Victoria Vega y la mencionada ya no se encontraba entre los vivos. El general negó con pesadez, tomo un frasco de loción colocándolo sobre la palma de su mano para luego frotar estas entre sí, el aroma a carne lleno el ambiente haciendo que Jade arrugara la nariz.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Ofreció antes de continuar, la chica de cabellos oscuros se negó ante tal ofrecimiento, el súbito aroma de la loción del hombre trajo con ella un recuerdo que saco una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**"FlashBack" **

_La gótica hacía su camino a la sala de descanso últimamente el estrés la estaba matando sin contar las idioteces de una cierta medio latina. Al llegar fue directo al termo de café se sirvió una taza grande y coloco dos cucharadas de azúcar en el, así era como le gustaba, luego de tomar un sorbo del líquido amargo noto un ruido extraño sonaba como una tv, en estos tiempos esas eran antigüedades, se dejó correr hasta donde procedían los ruidos y noto al dolor de cabeza sentado frente a una , viendo un tipo de caricaturas, arqueo una ceja de forma divertida al notar que su compañera copiaba los movimientos del personaje. _

_-Me gusta la carne, la leche y el pan- Salieron de los labios de dicha latina mientras acompañados de extraños movimientos con sus manos._

_-Bueno Vega, ahora llegas a un nivel extremo, yo creía que eras extrañas pero ahora veo que eres un empollón- Se burló de la morena sin piedad mientras daba un sorbo a su café. La mencionada se sobresaltó por dicha aparición y se levantó para hacer frente a la gótica rasco su nuca riendo. _

_-¡HEY! ¡Es Dragón Ball! Ósea a quien no le gusta un clásico entre los clásicos, ósea el ying del yang..- Antes de que siguiera su habladuría la pelinegra rodo los ojos y se dispuso a salir. _

_-¡No he terminado de hablar!- Exclamo ofendida ante tal grosería. _

_-Yo termine de escuchar y espero que esa no sea tu código para habitación- Con esto último se perdió de la vista de la castaña, esta bufó ya que la gótica no podría oírla. -Que tan tonta me cree...mi clave de recamara.. pish!..jajaj- Su cara se volvió seria y saco una libreta escribiendo y exclamo furiosamente -"Cambiar contraseña de habitación"- Sin notarlo la chica de piel pálida escucho todo ya que yacía recostada sobre la esquina._

_-"Típico"- _

**"Fin del FlashBack" **

Salió de su ensueño cuando noto que Lane la miraba, este quería hacerle una pregunta pero la gótica lo interrumpió.

–Ve al grano, no quiero un estúpido compañero y aunque lo quisiera sabemos muy bien que ,Cat , no saldría de la base es más eficiente con una computadora que manejando un arma, Beck y Andre son un equipo, obviamente afectaría separarlos no hay opciones así que me quedaré sola- Afirmo y una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro, su lógica era irrefutable, lo que ella no se esperaba eran los planes de su general.

-O mejor me llevo a Shapiro, sus gritos de mujer descontrole la cavidad auditiva de los robots- El sarcasmo en su voz era notable sin contar que la sonrisa espeluznante que se asomaba en sus facciones estremecieron al afroamericano, este mantuvo su postura firme.

-Agente West, su compañero ya fue asignado, retírese- Con esas últimas palabras Lane volvió a su trabajo. Ese fue el punto final de la conversación Jade negó con rabia y se levantó de forma brusca, su puño se estrelló contra el escritorio.

-Aceptaría a uno de los six, pero como apoyo si es mi último recurso JAMÁS como compañero . Me niego rotundamente- Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas y sin más salía de la oficina de su orador y General dando un fuerte portazo tras de ella, los recuerdos seguían frescos en la mente de la pelinegra, el recuerdo fugaz de lo que paso hace una semana regreso como un fiel recordatorio de lo que había perdido, sin notarlo su cuerpo camino en piloto automático y su mano se posó sobre la tablilla de un nombre que ella conocía perfectamente "Victoria Vega", apoyo su frente contra la puerta.

-Al parecer siempre término aquí- El susurro de sus palabras evito que un sollozo escapara de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

**"FlashBack"**

_Luego de que la gótica saliera corriendo del recinto destruido no tenía idea de adonde se dirigía, se detuvo en busca de aire y de forma espontánea su vista se posó en el nombre de una placa que se encontraba puesta de forma firme sobre una puerta de hierro con el nombre de "Victoria Vega" con esta vista fue recibida, el nombre estaba escrito con letras negras y la tablilla era de color gris, mas lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. La habitación estaba bloqueada, mordió su labio inferior mientras pensó unos momentos que clave pasaría por la mente de la morena extrovertida, luego de pensar unos instantes una risa silenciosa se dejó deslizar de sus labios entreabiertos ya sabiendo cual era. _

_-Me gusta la carne, la leche y el pan- Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca de forma clara y un poco ronca, fue recibida por un pitido positivo y luz verde lo que significaba que acertó su respuesta, al dar un paso adelante la puerta se deslizo de forma horizontal, tenía que agradecer que a la latina le gustaba los muñecos raros, tomo una respiración profunda , el aroma de la castaña inundaba sus fosas nasales, la recamara no era muy grande pero lo suficiente para una cama individual, el baño en la parte izquierda de esta y un escritorio en una esquina a la derecha, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido. _

_"Esto es tan Vega" fue el único pensamiento en su mente, las lágrimas se detuvieron mientras exploraba la pequeña zona, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse sin notarlo pareciendo tener mente propia por lo cual la llevaron a la cama de la latina, se sentó en el borde de esta, la colcha era de un color azul cielo, paso su mano por ella llegando a la almohada, la tomo entre sus manos y la abrazo con fuerza a su pecho, la molesta humedad sobre sus mejillas se hicieron presente nuevamente informándole que lloraba, se dejó caer sobre aquella cama dejando así salir todo su dolor sumándose a un sueño intranquilo. _

_Sin ni siquiera notarlo un chico de piel oscura y pelo con rastas en el, miraba toda la escena cayendo lagrimas por sus ojos, en primer lugar la muerte de su compañera que fue conocida para él como su hermana pequeña a pesar de tener la misma edad, se conocieron en el mismo orfanato no logro tener comunicación con la latina por miedo de ser excluido en dicho lugar, cuando fue reclutado hablo sobre una pequeña niña la cual podía hacer cosas increibles por ello la agencia tuvo su ojo puesto en ella, luego de encontrarse de nuevo en el campo sin notarlo, poco a poco a medida que los entrenamientos fueron pasando se fueron juntando con más frecuencia. _

_Negó con rapidez no era el momento para recordar, estaba asombrado al ver como se desborona en pedazos la persona más fría y centrada que alguna vez conocido, sufriendo en silencio por su "Amienemiga". No sabía cuánto tiempo paso desde que se perdió en sus pensamientos pero los gemidos lastimeros de la pelinegra lo devolvieron a la realidad, se acercó a ella con rapidez, la tomo suavemente por los hombros sacudiéndola para que esta reaccionara. _

_-¡Jade, despierta! Es solo un mal sueño- La nombrada se levantó de un sobresalto y tomo las manos del chico. _

_-¡TORI!- Fueron sus únicas palabras al abrir los ojos, vio a su compañero de equipo y noto que este también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y nuevamente la realidad cayó sobre ella como un maldito balde de agua fría, su llanto reanudo y se abrazó con fuerza al chico de piel oscura rompiendo así la esperanza de que de una pesadilla se tratase. _

**"Fin del FlashBack" **

Desde ese día ambos formaron un lazo especial, pero no de atracción fisica si no fraternal, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la mayoría del grupo ya que ambos no solían salir ni hablar a excepción de los encuentro grupal, cuando se reúnan a hablar tonterías o simplemente la pelinegra a discutir con la latina, una mano se posó en el hombro de la chica de cabellos negros sobresaltándola un poco giro su rostro y un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-Andre, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-También me da gusto verte chica- El sarcasmo era notable en la voz del chico de rastas.

-Escuche el pequeño incidente en la oficina de Lane, y antes de que digas nada no es por eso que estoy aquí- La detuvo antes de que la mencionada arremetiera contra él, su cuerpo quedo parcialmente frente al del chico y se cruzó de brazos apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta tras de ella, arqueo una ceja de forma interrogativa para que este continuara.

-Sikowitz nos necesita en la sala de reunión, algo sobre un anuncio, me imagine que estarías en este lugar, deberías de dejar de hacerte daño a ti misma Jade- Lo último lo soltó con suma seriedad, la gótica estaba a punto de saltar con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero al posar su mirada en la del chico se arrepintió ya que a este solo le preocupaba su bienestar, bufó con fastidio y empezó a caminar en dirección donde iba hacer la dichosa reunión caminaron el aura que los rodeaba por mucha tensión la cual era casi palpable.

-Sabes, a veces piensos que el agua de coco lo atolondra más de lo debido- Menciono de buen humor y sus manos se posaron en sus bolsillos con la vista al frente, luego de unos segundos una pequeña risa lleno el aire y este se unió a ella, la tensión disipada y la normalidad recuperada al abrir la puerta para entrar a la sala de reuniones.

-No puedo creer que dijeras "Atolondra" eso nadie lo usa- Negó la pelinegra por un momento se olvidaba de donde estaba pero pronto volvió a su estado sombrío, entro a la habitación de gran tamaño y se estableció en su respectivo puesto sobre la mesa redonda, se negó a mirar a la silla de al lado sabiendo a quien pertenecía puso su mejor cara de póker y espero a que su capitán se presentara, ya todos estaban solo faltaba él.

-Ya que todos estamos reunidos, quiero introducir al nuevo miembro del equipo, le gusta ser nombrado "K", por distintos motivos personales- Ante el anuncio la mencionada hizo su entrada al lado de Lane, las miradas de asombros de todos eran de por más obvias, no pensaron que un nuevo integrante ocupara el pues de su compañera y amiga tan pronto, la chica nombrada K, dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y se cruzó de brazos esperando que su capitán continuara. La máscara de cara blanca cubría por completo su rostro dejando solo al descubierto el color café de sus ojos, bata blanca la cual le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, pantalones, zapatos y para completar su look guantes sin dedos del mismo color que el resto del uniforme, su cabello castaño sobresalía de dicha mascara recogido en una cola de caballo. Lo mas sobresaliente de dicho atuendo eran las katanas que sobresalian de su espalda formando así una "X". La recamara se tornó fría nadie del equipo menciono nada incluso Jade estaba en shock por el anuncia y más cuando esta chica tomo el asiento a su lado, solo ha pasado una semana y ya le buscaron a un nuevo miembro como si de perros de pelea se tratase, esta apretó sus puños con fuerza estos tornándose blancos por el agarré, sorprendentemente un par de manos golpearon con fuerza el tablero de vidrío y no eran las de la gótica, el cristal retumbo. Estas manos pertenecían a Cat Valentine, la pelirroja se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió fuera del recinto sin mencionar ninguna palabra, la pelinegra al ver el alboroto pudo reaccionar y se levantó de forma brusca dirigiendo una mirada fría a tres personas en particular, su ira aumento.

-Vega pudo a ver sido un dolor de culo real... pero... No la reemplazaran- Murmuro la última parte girandose sobre sus talones e partiendo del lugar.

_**Esto es todo quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios la verdad es lindo ver como les gusta mi trabajo y disculpen los errores y sobre todo la tardanza X_X, la amenaza de VictoriousGlee sirvio xD., por cierto les pediré que lean cuidadosamente y no saquen conclusiones apresuradas por que ni se imaginan que giro tomara esta historia, por cierto para los que quieren tener una idea de como es el uniforme de "K" es igual al de Storm shadow de G. I JOE, y el uniforme de la agencia en general es igual al del SHIELD e.e **_

_**Saludos by : Malex :3**_


End file.
